character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dio Brando (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0
|-|Dio Brando (Manga)= |-|Dio Brando (Anime)= |-|Dio Brando (Movie)= |-|DIO (Manga)= |-|DIO (Anime)= |-|The World (Manga)= |-|The World (Anime)= |-|Hermit Purple 2= |-|Ultimate Liform Dio= |-|The World Ultimate= |-|The Passion= |-|Heaven Ascension DIO= |-|The World Over Heaven= Summary Dio Brando is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He was the adopted brother to Jonathan Joestar before becoming a vampire and set in motion events that would change the universe forever. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-B | High 7-C | Low 6-B | High 7-C | High 7-C | 10-C | Low 2-C, High 2-A with his Beyond''' | High 7-C | Unknown | High 7-C''' physically,' Low 7-B' with Corpse Parts via environmental damage''' | High 7-C''' physically,' 2-A' with Hax | 1-C | High 1-C Name: Dio Brando (Later renamed to DIO) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Brave Gender: Male Age: 20 |''' 120 '| '''277,777,777,777,777 '| At least 120 Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence |-|Newly Formed Vampire=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Body Control, Regeneration (Mid-High, Regenerated after being burned to vapour in the mansion fire), Enhanced Senses |-|Enhanced Vampire=All previous abilities, Biological Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Is comparable to the Nijimura's Father who should be able to regenerate from being erased by The Hand), Air Manipulation, Mind Control, Flight, Teleportation |-|DIO=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Fear Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Healing, Resistance to Mind Reading (Could counter Joseph's mind reading and even knew that Joseph was trying to read his mind) |-|The World=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Danmaku (With Knives), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand), Time Stop, Resistance to Time Stop |-|Hermit Purple 2=Mind Reading, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Intangibility |-|Ultimate Lifeform Dio=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 & 6), Genius Intelligence, Absorption, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Acausality, Mind Control, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Mutilation, Plot Manipulation and Fate Manipulation with his Beyond |-|The World Ultimate=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Stop, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Intangibility, Resistance to Time Stop |-|The Passion=Precognition, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Intangibility |-|Heaven Ascension Dio=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 3), Flight, Acausality (Is unaffected by Gold Experience Requiem's causality manipulation), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Causality Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Mind Control with the Corpse Parts |-|The World Over Heaven=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls to make himself stronger), Teleportation, Danmaku, Electricity Manipulation, Intangibility, Dimensional Travel, Time Manipulation (Can travel across time and to alternative universes), Power Nullification, Physics Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Overwrote the abilities of both Tusk Act 4 and Gold Experience Requiem), Total Event Collapse (Just like Made In Heaven it should be able to reset the universe), Time Travel, Time Stop, potential Time Acceleration, Biological Manipulation, Technopathy (Turned Vanilla Ice back into a human and fully controlled the robotic Stroheim), Reality Warping and Pocket Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Intangibility, Resistance to Time Stop Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Is comparable to Pre-Hamon Jonathan) | City Block Level (Is superior to Jack the Ripper) |''' '''Large Town Level (Should be stronger than his Part 3 self, Killed Jonathan who's body survived a massive ship explosion) | Small Country Level '''(Is superior to Will A. Zeppeli who during his training session with Tonpetty they dispersed a large number of clouds) | Large Town Level''' (Knocked out Polnareff with ease)' | Large Town Level' (Is as strong as Star Platinum) | Below Average Human Level (Is comparable to Hermit Purple, a Stand that Dio states is physically the weakest making it even weaker than Lovers)' | Universe Level+' (Is as strong as Ultimate Lifeform Kars who survived the end and beginning of the universe 36 times), High Multiverse Level+ with his Beyond (Dio's Beyond is a God that exists beyond space and time who writes the multiverse to make Dio the main character and make him achieve victory as long as he believes in it) | Large Town Level (Should be stronger than the regular version of The World) | Unknown |''' '''Large Town Level (Is able to fight against Part 8 Josuke), Small City Level with the Corpse Parts via environmental damage (The Spine was able to generate a storm over Kansas City) | Large Town Level (Is able to harm Soft and Wet),' Multiverse Level+' with Hax (Is able to erase every Funny Valentine from every universe in the infinite multiverse) | Complex Multiverse Level '(Fought the protagonist at the end of the game who is able to fight Prometheus) '| High Complex Multiverse Level '''(Is comparable to Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo who has infinite 11th dimensional power) '''Speed: Average Human Speed | Supersonic | Hypersonic (Is comparable to Jonathan who could react to his Space Ripper Stingy Eye)' | Hypersonic | Hypersonic' movement speed with MFTL reactions''' (Can react to attacks from Star Platinum) '| MFTL '(Can fight on par with Star Platinum) | MFTL (Is comparable to Hermit Purple) '''| MFTL '(Fought Ultimate Lifeform Kars) '| MFTL (Is comparable to The World) | Unknown | Inaccessible (Can react to Gold Experience Requiem and Tusk Act 4) | Inaccessible (Can react to Gold Experience Requiem and Tusk Act 4) | Immeasurable '(Is able to fight the protagonist who can fight Prometheus) '| Immeasurable (Can fight on par with characters like Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Is comparable to Jonathan who could carry four adult men on his back)' | Class 50' (Lifted a Steam Roller) | Class K (Comparable to Star Platinum) Striking Strength: Small Building Level | City Block Level | Large Town Level | Small Country Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Below Average Human Level | Universe Level+ | Large Town Level | Unknown | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Complex Multiverse Level | High Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Small Building Level | City Block Level | Large Town Level | Small Country Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Below Average Human Level | Universe Level+ | Large Town Level | Unknown | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Complex Multiverse Level | High Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range '| '''Standard melee range to Several Kilometres '| 'Standard melee range '| 'Standard melee range to Several metres '| 'Standard melee range '| Standard melee range to Several metres''' | Standard melee range '''| Standard melee range''' | Unknown '''| Standard melee range to Several metres | '''Standard melee range to Multiverse range '''Standard Equipment: Knives, Steam Roller, Corpse Parts Intelligence: Genius (Is the only person to ever figure out how to obtain "Heaven" which is a place where the user can gain the perfect Stand through the laws of the universe) Weaknesses: Is weak to sunlight and powerful light-based attacks, If enough damage is dealt to his Stand then it will be destroyed and DIO with it Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Vampiric Nature: After becoming a vampire Dio obtains a massive amount of strength, durability and speed. When he first became a vampire he bent a steel spear with one hand and could casually put his feet through a wall. Dio also gained a massive speed boost, he has reacted to Dire's afterimages and is as fast as Jonathan who can react to the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes which can move at around Mach 5. Dio also has enhanced senses with him being able to hear someone's heartbeat from several metres away. ** Bloodsucking: Dio can drink the blood of others, this improves his regeneration and will make him even stronger. Unlike stereotypical vampires, Dio sucks blood by getting his veins inside of his opponent before their blood is sucked up through his veins. ** Regeneration: Dio can regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it and can still regenerate from being blown into pieces (ex. Straits being blown up). His body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated and he can also control his detached body parts (Ex. When he was still alive as a head in a jar). The only thing that has cancelled out his regeneration is Hamon or other powerful light based-attacks. ** Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: Dio is able to pressurise bodily liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils and fire off two fluid jets powerful enough to slice metal and stone. When Dio uses this ability for the first time, they were shown to be able to reach back up to his castle after he had fallen off of it. ** Vaporising Freeze Technique: By lowering the temperature of his own body drastically, Dio can freeze organic tissue with a touch. This technique is fast enough to freeze a full-grown human from the neck down in an instant. ** Fusion: Dio can fuse beings together, this hasn't be shown to have any combat application. It has only be used on the monsters that Dio creates and when Dio fuses his head onto Jonathan in order to gain a new body. ** Spores/Evil Implants: Can create parasites that he can use to take control of others, inserting them into their brains. If they are removed, the spores grow tentacles and attempt to kill both their former host and their would-be killer. ** Hypnosis: Dio has the ability to hypnotises people into working for him, though he has only done this on Jack the Ripper and Poco (Anime Only). ** Teleportation: Dio is able to disappear by fading into darkness (Anime Only). ** Healing: Dio is able to heal others by touching them although this power is only shown once when he heals Pucci birth defected foot. ** Resurrection: Dio can bring people back to life by spray his blood over their wounds. When they are resurrected they will be a vampire just like Dio though they will be as strong as Dio was when he first became a vampire and they haven't shown if they can use any of Dio's other vampiric abilities. * The World: The World is a Close-Range Stand that DIO obtained by being stabbed by the Stand Arrow. It is identical to Star Platinum in almost every way. It is super strong, fast and durable though it is unknown if The World can use Star Finger or has super breathing. The World's main ability is to stop time, allowing itself and DIO to act within the duration of the time stop which is a maximum of eleven seconds. * Hermit Purple 2: Hermit Purple 2 is a Close-Range Stand which is identical to Joseph Joestar's Hermit Purple. Hermit Purple 2 has shown use Spirit Photography similar to Joseph's Hermit Purple but it also has the ability to view someone's mental weakness (E.g. Kakyoin's loneliness and Polnareff's want for revenge), with this information DIO can manipulate people. When Dio gains full control over Jonathan's body it is likely that he wouldn't be able to use this Stand any more. * The Ultimate Lifeform: Gained from drinking Kars' blood, DIO has become an Ultimate Lifeform like Kars, but not to the degree like him. He gains an increase in strength and heavily increased regeneration abilities. He hasn't shown the abilities of Ultimate Lifeform Kars (Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, and Power Mimicry). ** Soul Splitting: DIO can split a piece of his own soul out of his body and place it inside of another individual. When his soul is inserted, it will begin to take over their body until they become Dio himself, both physically and mentally. This was how he created his double for Part 3: Stardust Crusaders with Giorno's body. * The World Ultimate: The World Ultimate is a Close-Range Stand with powerful strength and insane speed. It is also acausal, as seen by completely ignoring the effects of Gold Experience Requiem and strangling it. The World Ultimate's main ability is to stop time, however, unlike the normal version of The World, The World Ultimate can stop time for an entire hour. * The Passion: The Passion is actually Johnathan Joestar's stand that DIO has access to thanks to taking over Johnathan's body. It originally appears as a secondary ability as a crown of thorns on DIO's head. Once Kars takes out The World Ultimate's Stand Disc and destroys it, The Passion makes its full appearance as a Stand. It looks similar to the biblical icon, Jesus Christ, and has the same crown of thorns DIO originally had on his head. With The Passion, DIO is able to look into the detailed future of himself and anyone in his (The Joestar) bloodline. It is unknown how far into the future he can look into, but it allows him to plan for anything and everything that could pose as an issue to him and change the future in any way he desires. This was how he got past his original fated death in Part 3: Stardust Crusaders and how he knew when to set his plan into action. * Beyond: DIO is able to use a being known as a Beyond. DIO's Beyond is a God that chose DIO on a whim, a being beyond time and space. Its powers work as if writing a story and DIO is the main character and as such, as long as DIO believes in it'll control the narrative flow to Dio's benefit. * The World Over Heaven: The World Over Heaven is a Close-Range Stand which is an upgraded version of The World that DIO obtained after he achieved heaven similar to what Pucci did at the end of Part 6. Its main ability is to rewrite virtually anything in time. The potential extent of this ability appears to be able to affect the entire infinite multiverse as seen when he erases Funny Valentine out of every universe, it can absorb souls and use them as slaves, heal himself, resurrect the dead and completely negate almost any defence that the series has to offer. It has overwritten the infinite power of Tusk Act 4 and the causality manipulation of Gold Experience Requiem. Key: Pre-Vampirism | Newly Formed Vampire | Post Mansion Fire | Phantom Blood Movie Dio | DIO | The World | Hermit Purple 2 | Ultimate Lifeform DIO | The World Ultimate | The Passion | Heaven Ascension DIO | The World Over Heaven | Jump Force | Jump Ultimate Stars Note: Respect Dio Brando Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Pit (Kid Icarus), Pit's profile (Both were 1-C and The World and Great Sacred Treasure were used) Inconclusive Matches:Category:Unbacked0 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1